


Lowlife

by february22015



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: －有路人/Logan情節





	

**Author's Note:**

> －有路人/Logan情節

Logan。

該去怎形容這個男人，他像是一幅用色過份鮮豔的畫，胡鬧又讓人煩躁，但掛在高價的大理石牆上也沒人覺得奇怪，正好與出身和個性都十分平淡的William成明顯的對比。而很合理地，他們也對彼此都看不順眼，但也許他們一直都能維持着那種紙一般薄的妹夫內兄關係。

要不是那晚他沒有留在公司。

Logan放蕩的個性向來都眾所週知，但當William親眼看見Logan被按再辦公桌上打開雙腿的模樣，他還是不能相信自己的眼睛。

他看着一絲不掛的Logan像件樂器一樣隨着他身後那男人每一個的動作吐出情色的呻吟，艷紅的嘴唇合也合不上。他從來沒想像過那個驕縱的Logan這副最私密的一面。

「再用力一點⋯」像是嫌畫面不夠衝擊般，Logan開始自己擺着屁股動起來，身後的男人也拉着他的腰身加重力度把自己撞上他，桌子都被二人的動作推前了，Logan因此下意識張開眼睛，迷迷糊糊的眼神正好對上William。

William這才突然驚醒過來，但目光依舊停留在Logan身上，一時之間不知道該做什麼反應，大概是在等Logan狼狽的停下所有動作然後把門關好或喝走他。

但Logan沒有，他看着William然後笑了笑，繼續沈浸在性愛之中，但卻刻意看着William，就像示意要William看着這一切般。

William不自覺地的重重吞嚥了一口，腦袋一片空白，看着Logan把頭倚在桌上看着他迎接高潮，把體液灑在地上，整個人攤在桌上大口大口的呼吸。

結果狼狽地離開的是William自己，像是見鬼一般他衝出辦公室跑進電梯裡關上門，靠在牆上忙着換氣，就在這個時候才發現到自己雙腿間尷尬的情況。

他不應為今天晚上還能睡得着。

－－


End file.
